Owl (Marvel)
The Owl (Leland Owlsley) is a fictional character, a comic book supervillain who frequently menaces Daredevil and other heroes - notably Spider-Man and the Black Cat - in the Marvel Comics Universe. Fictional character biography Leland Owlsley was once a successful financier and financial investor, nicknamed "The Owl of Wall Street" for his financial wisdom, until evidence of his tax evasion and crooked business deals were exposed by the IRS. Rather than fight the charges, he took up residence in a hideout across the Hudson River and pursued a new career as a crime lord. The Owl had already been pooling a percentage of his earnings into researching superpowered enhancements, and by this time these efforts had yielded a serum which gave him the ability to fly. He subsequently employed two enforcers and captured Daredevil in a chance encounter, planning to kill him at a meeting of underworld bosses in order to make himself the undisputed overlord of crime. However, Daredevil escaped and confronted the Owl in battle. Eventually determining that he could not defeat Daredevil unarmed and alone, he fled, escaping his foe in the river.[2] However, when he came to shore he was captured by police, convicted, and sentenced to prison by Judge Lewis.[3] Following an escape, the Owl established a new hideout on a volcanic isle and kidnapped Judge Lewis and Matt Murdock (Daredevil's alter ego), forcing them to participate in a sham trial with Lewis as the defendant. Murdock managed to change into Daredevil. The Owl's second confrontation with his nemesis ended in a draw, and both were forced to flee the erupting island.[4] He was later freed from prison by Mr. Kline, who ordered him to capture Daredevil. The Owl lured Daredevil into combat and defeated him, sending him plummeting to his death. However, Daredevil was saved by the Black Widow, and the two of them worked together to capture the Owl when his gang broke into the San Francisco treasury.[5] The Owl then moved to Chicago, and acquired the technology to drain human brains of knowledge, and battled the Cat.[6] The Owl returned to San Francisco, and briefly captured Daredevil and the Black Widow.[7] The Owl was later stricken with a debilitating ailment resulting in the paralysis of his legs. He returned to New York, and recruited the Man-Bull. The Owl attempted to kidnap a neurologist to cure his ailment, but was foiled by Daredevil.[8] The Owl was later rescued by his henchmen, and fitted with a neurological pacemaker to cure his ailment. He battled Daredevil and Spider-Man, and was incapacitated when his pacemaker short-circuited.[9] The Owl was confined to a life-support module designed by the Maggia. He schemed to loot New York under cover of a city-wide blackout, but was captured by Spider-Man, the Black Widow, and Simon Stroud.[10] No longer confined to the module, the Owl later engaged in a gang war against Doctor Octopus in an attempt to usurp the Kingpin's position as the crime boss of New York's underworld. The Owl encountered Spider-Man and the Black Cat, and was beaten by Doctor Octopus.[11] The Owl was later mystically summoned to Winnipeg, Canada, by Llan the Sorcerer. There, he battled Alpha Flight and Gamma Flight with Nekra, the Asp, and the Scorpion.[12] The Owl was later among the criminals assembled by Doctor Doom to battle the Fantastic Four in Washington, D.C.[13] Over the years the Owl has become less and less human as a result of bizarre experiments he has subjected himself to in efforts to improve his natural ability to glide and repair damage to his spine that rendered him a paraplegic. The Owl once needed to use an exoskeleton to walk but has since recovered from this injury. The Owl started to re-establish his presence in the criminal underworld with the absence of the Kingpin. When Spider-Man visits him regarding information about the kidnaping of May Parker, the Owl says that Electro and the Vulture kidnapped her. This turns out to be a ploy by the Owl, who is after the two villains (hiring the Black Cat to find them) for stealing from him.[14] He began to enlarge his criminal empire by refining Mutant Growth Hormone from his own genetic material, though Daredevil was able to get him arrested (Despite some sources, the Owl is NOT a mutant. MGH has been refined from non-mutants in the past, such as Mattie Franklin, the mystically-powered Spider-Woman). He managed to manipulate behind the scenes and get the Kingpin arrested for a past murder when it looked like Fisk was going to make a deal with the FBI.[volume & issue needed] The deal in question involved Matt Murdock being arrested for being Daredevil. When Foggy Nelson, representing Murdock in court, visited him in jail, he was apparently killed by the other prisoners. The Owl later taunted Murdock about this, and Murdock, who had become unhinged due to his friend's death, brutally beat the Owl. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Foggy was alive at the time and in witness protection.[volume & issue needed] Later, the Owl escaped prison and stole Deathlok from S.H.I.E.L.D., killing four agents in the process. He sets up an auction in hopes of selling him off to the highest bidder to other supervillains. However, he did not ask permission of the Hood (the self-established "Kingpin of Supervillains") and the Hood subsequently stole Deathlok from the Owl and shot the Owl.[15] The Owl has since then appeared in police custody. He was subsequently freed by the Kingpin, who sought to employ him as part of his plan to take revenge on The Hand.[16] He took Dakota North captive and implied he would torture and sexually assault her in order to get information on Daredevil, who then appeared and cut every nerve in both his arms and legs using a sword the Owl had tried to attack him with.[17] Members of Owl's gang were shown fighting in a gang war with the Maggia at a scrapyard. Hammerhead shot the gang while Silvermane was fed to a metal crusher.[18] It was later revealed that Owl received his henchmen from Taskmaster who had trained them.[19] Owl was next seen purchasing a product called Ebony which came from the glands of Corruptor. He planned to synthesize it into a street drug only for Daredevil to arrive and steal it.[20] Owl attended a circus with Kingpin, Madame Masque, Tombstone, and Hammerhead when Hawkeye stole their money.[21] Powers and abilities The Owl has ingested a special serum which enabled him to naturally glide for short distances, though he has to leap from a height of at least 20 feet (6.1 m) off of the ground to do so. He is able to perform complex midair maneuvers while he glides which would be impossible for ordinary humans. The Owl's gliding ability is assisted by a weak psionic ability to levitate his body. Under the right conditions, such as favorable air currents, the Owl can glide for at least the length of a city block. He uses specially designed capes to allow him to do this. His bones are hollow, and he possesses a greater proportionate muscle mass than normal. Though the Owl only exercises moderately, his strength, endurance, resistance/resiliency to injury and fatigue, and reflexes/reaction are enhanced as a result of his mutation (he is physically stronger and tougher than any Olympic weight lifter). His vision and hearing are superhumanly acute, his head can rotate 180 degrees, and his eyes can move independently of each other in their own sockets and have greater visual range than an ordinary human. His teeth and nails are essentially fangs and talons which can tear through human flesh with relative ease. Most of his adversaries assume that he is just a normal human as he almost never engages in physical struggles; he relegates this to his underlings, like the Vulture and Electro. Over the years the Owl has taken a number of experimental drugs and subjected himself to experimental surgical procedures to increase his ability to glide. These experiments have met with mixed results and a by-product of them is that he has been mutagenically altered in a way that has negatively affected his sanity and made him more animal like. For instance, he enjoys eating live mice with his vintage six hundred dollar wine. The Owl wears a set of metal razor-sharp steel-tool talons attached to each forearm (closely resembling Wolverine's claws) and a specially designed cape designed to resemble an owl's outstretched wings to assist him in steering during flight, and often uses various other bird-themed weapons and pieces of equipment. This special equipment was designed for him by the Terrible Tinkerer. Although the Owl is somewhat deranged, he is an extremely skilled criminal organizer and money launderer. For some time, the Owl was unable to stand or walk without a special leg-brace exoskeleton. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Leland Owlsley appears in the style of the EMH/Yost Universe, having a backstory to go with his new incarnation. In EMH, Leland Owlsley is a major crime lord of New York who is rivals with the Kingpin and Tombstone. He was incarcerated by the time of the Breakout, but he took advantage of the event to start recruiting the escaped supervillains to serve as his goons in his private war with the Kingpin. Later on, the Owl joined the Organization as a means of amassing more political power in the criminal underworld...perhaps even enough to take down the Kingpin himself! But that's not the least of his worries right now... "Oh man, nothing I love more than a crime-boss with a gimmick. Remember how the Kingpin used to shoot people with a laser-cane? Good times. Anyway, Leland Owlsley, better known as the Owl. Also known as 'that guy who gets crippled every time he shows up'. Which, unfortunately is a familiar pattern when dealing with a tertiary tosspot like our buddy Leland here. One of the main problems, I think, with the character as he stands now, is that writers can't decide whether or not he's a crime-boss in the style of the Kingpin, or a 'bad-thinker' in the fashion of Dr. Octopus...essentially, is he a criminal, or a super-criminal? Two very different things in comic-book land. Personally, I'd prefer a nice middle-ground, especially given the Owl's quirky appearance and nature. With the Hood out of the picture finally, the Owl would be a natural fit as the uber-boss of a super-villain 'sinister syndicate'. The Owl might not be a genius, but he is quite smart, being both a skilled organizer (he keeps putting his organization back together after all, and how many times has it been dismantled?) and a money launderer of no small ability. Both of which are handy qualities. Too, there's the excessive amounts of crazy (eating live mice, trying to eat Spider-Man), which, while disturbing, don't seem to negatively effect his ability to run a criminal quorum, and would serve to keep the more rambunctious street-level super-villains in check. Now, granted, he's been crippled recently by Daredevil (again), but that's small potatoes to fix. Pop him back in an exoskeleton, or let a rogue faction of the Hand/Hydra/AIM/PETA figure out a way to fix him up, and get him mobile again. Maybe he starts selling super-drugs (Mutant Growth Hormone, chemicals synthesized from the glands of baddies like the Corrupter or the Purple Man, bits of Sandman's leftover silicate matter mixed with cocaine, Gamma-Juice, etc. and sundry) to fund the formation of a criminal guild built on the ashes of the Hood's unwieldy organization. A guild composed of thinkers and stinkers. Mr. Hyde to craft the drugs that fund their activities. Hideouts and hole-in-the-wall bases built by the Trapster. The Scorpion to bust banks, heads and heroes. And behind the Owl, waiting and watching...the Answer. Because someone had to get the Owl on his feet again and get him moving in the right direction. The question is, why?" (Cited from Villains With Potential: the Owl) Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Organization Crime Boss Category:Characters